


Worrisome Future

by frostfalcon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostfalcon/pseuds/frostfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a problem that Sam is beyond his depth in trying to understand, they get a little angelic help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worrisome Future

**Author's Note:**

> On March 23rd, 2013 I wrote this for the Trope_Bingo and since I didn't complete that I figured I'd post the stories I had finished... so the trope for this one is time travel. The future isn't always a better place. There is a suggestion of non-con but there are no details.

Sam hadn’t gotten anywhere with the research Dean had pushed off on him and was getting more and more frustrated as Dean goofed off and kept distracting him. Finally he had enough.

“Dean!” Sam shouted in a vehement and slightly cruel tone, a tone he’d never used before.

Dean’s reaction was instant, he fell to his knees and spread his knees while keeping his back straight, his eyes down and his hands behind his back crossed at the wrists.

Sam just started wondering what the hell Dean thought he was up to now, this had to be some new way to get Sam riled up.

“Dean cut it out we have too much to do for you to goof off and distract me.” Sam said as he walked over to where Dean was still kneeling. “Dean?” Sam called a bit more softly and with concern and still there was no reaction from his brother. Sam squatted down and took a good look at Dean. “Dean are you alright?” he asked and lifted his hand to tilt Dean’s face up to look at him. 

Sam was getting worried and the vacant look in Dean’s eyes and the total lack of response to anything was freaking Sam out royally. He could tell Dean was breathing, it was slow and deep so that wasn’t a problem but the only other movement he was making was to occasionally blink. He hadn’t even reacted when Sam had grasped his chin to make him look up and when Sam let go Dean had stayed in the same position, now looking blankly at Sam.

“Dean this isn’t good, what’s going on? Come on talk to me! Say something, what the hell? You’re scaring me here.” Sam started to babble while running his hands over his brother’s body to see if there was some sort of injury that could account for his sudden stillness. Sam couldn’t find a single physical reason for his brother to be in the state he was in, he didn’t know what else to do so he scooped him up and carried him to his bed room stripped him down to boxers and t-shirt and arranged him comfortably in bed all as he continued a stream of reassurances and kept in physical contact until finally after what felt like an eternity he felt Dean’s breathing hitch and then even back out and his eyes closed and Dean feel asleep. Sam quietly disengaged himself and covered his brother carefully with the comforter and walked back out to the library.

Sam had no idea what the hell was going on but whatever it was that caused this sort of reaction and disconnect in Dean couldn’t be a good thing. He was pretty sure that whatever it was had to be psychological or emotional because he didn’t find any physical reason for this sort of reaction. He knew that Dean had dealt with his time in Hell and in Purgatory in his own way and those reactions were more active in nature, paranoia, hyper vigilance and violence were some of the symptoms of both of those experiences. This was something Sam was clueless about so maybe what ever triggered this was from his time in Stanford? He did realize that it was something in his tone of voice that seemed to have caused Dean’s reaction, but why would he fall to his knees and place himself in such a submissive position? Had someone abused him? Had Dad? Sam wouldn’t believe that of his father, the man might have his faults but that wasn’t one of them.

Sam took a deep breath and tried to puzzle out what he could do, he wanted some sort of answer before he tried to discuss this with his brother and how would Dean be when he woke? This was just one more situation where Sam felt so out of his depth. He thought of the one being that might be able to shed some light on the situation and as much as it was normally Dean who prayed for Castiel Sam was willing to give it a go, he figured it couldn’t hurt and it might be the only choice.

Sam walked out side and sat on the hood of the Impala and tried to compose himself to pray, before he got very far Cas showed up.

“You are concerned for you brother, is he injured?” Cas asked tilting his head to look at Sam.

“I don’t think it’s a physical problem, he seems to have withdrawn into himself and I couldn’t get him to snap out of it. He just knelt and sort of disconnected, it was scary and not Dean-like.” Sam tried to explain.

“I’ll need to see him and I think here is not the place as your current residence seems to be barred against me. Can you bring him to someplace where it doesn’t matter if we get found? I’d hate to help only to bring trouble to your doorstep.” Cas said as he contemplated all the various trauma that could have caused Dean’s mind to retreat into itself.

“There is a hotel a few towns over that we can use, I’m sure we’ll never need to be there again. I’ll get him there and call for you. I think he’s just sleeping now, at least I’m hoping that it’s just sleep, see you in an hour or so.” Sam said as Castiel vanished, he went inside to see about getting Dean up and to the hotel.

It took some wrangling and a bit of brute strength as Dean wouldn’t wake so Sam had to resort to carrying him to the car. They finally made it to the hotel and after Sam checked them in under the name Watson he got his brother on the bed and looking comfortable and called for Castiel.

Cas appeared and took a good look at Dean “You were right to call me, there is definitely something going on here. You said that you shouting at him set this in motion? What exactly happened?”  
“He was being annoying and I got frustrated and shouted his name, probably with more force and anger behind it than usual, I mean usually when I’m shouting his name it’s a warning or with concern. He just slid to his knees, spread them open and put his hands behind his back like he was being handcuffed. It was such an un-Dean-like position, so submissive and Dean just isn’t usually. His eyes were vacant like he wasn’t there really. I tried to check him for injuries and he stayed in whatever position I put him in, sort of like a doll or mannequin. I’m trying so hard not to totally freak out but there is something really wrong here.” Sam rambled as he started to pace the confines of the room. 

Cas sat on the bed next to a very still Dean and laid his hand on Dean’s forehead and closed his eyes, his face took on a look of deep concentration. After some time he pulled away with an expression that was one part disgust and ninety nine parts concern and sympathy. 

“I never felt that even when I rescued him from Hell, I am not the first angel he’s had contact with. I can sense the presence of some memories and experiences that were blocked and hidden away by Nemamiah. What happened to cause this was at a point in your lives where he was alone, you were in Stanford and your father had left alone on a hunt, Dean was left alone to do research before he started his own solo hunt. I was able to look at what transpired and I’m truly sorry for what he has suffered. This should never have happened and I can see why Nemamiah had to step in and try to fix things.” Cas said as he tried to figure out just what would be needed to fix this, calling Nemamiah was a last resort as he was trying to remain separate from the rest of Heaven while he figured out what he needed to do about Naomi and the Angel Tablet. 

“So what are we looking at here?” Sam asked trying not to jump to conclusions and think of worst case scenarios while Dean was alone.

“It seems that in the future human’s will discover a method to travel through time and some of them will abuse the technology that allows them to do so. They will pluck people from the past out of their timeline and basically use them for whatever they desire and eventually return them to almost the same point they were taken from. They try to block the memories of what they experience in the future but it’s not always perfect and some of the experience slips out. I think that explains some of the Alien Abduction stories I‘ve seen in human news publications.” Cas said trying to figure out just how much of what was done to Dean in the future Sam should be made aware of.

“Why did someone want Dean in the future?” Sam asked trying not to think about how Dean could have been used and abused by some stranger that he’d never get a chance to pound into a bloody splotch for doing something to his brother.

“It seems that the man who wanted him thought he was attractive and would make very pretty… I’m not sure how to put this so I will be blunt, he wanted Dean as his pleasure slave. He trained him to kneel and be ready when his name was called in a certain manner. You must have hit just to right pitch by mistake and even though the memories of why he responds aren’t accessible his body still is conditioned too.” Cas tried to explain and he could see that Sam was getting more and more upset with every word as his pacing was now accompanied by hand wringing and the wrinkling of his forehead.

“So how long did they have him before they returned him?” Sam asked quietly.

“They didn’t have a chance to return him, it seems that taking him out of the timeline caused a stir in Heaven since it interfered with his destiny. It took heaven a while to find him as the future wasn’t someplace they thought he’d end up. They sent Nemamiah to find and return him to his proper place in time. He also took the time to make sure that they could no longer pluck people out of their rightful place in time.” Cas explained.

“So why is he like this now? It’s been what, about a decade give or take? Why didn’t he just come out of it? There is nothing that should be keeping him out of it.” Sam said as he finally settled on the other bed sitting down heavily. The bed spring groaned under the sudden weight and Sam flopped back to stare at the ceiling.

“Nemamiah tried to restore Dean to himself by erasing as much as he could of the experience but as you know you can’t really get rid of it, the best you can do is wall off the worst and try and accept the rest. He did something similar to what Death had done for you, Dean’s experience wasn’t as awful as yours in the cage so the wall was never noticed, I didn’t notice it and I was the one who raised him for Perdition and rebuilt him and he never noticed it but it seems that some of it has been bleeding into his dreams and nightmares where they got mingled into the memories of hell, Alastair and the rack.” Cas said almost clinically.

“What can we do?” Sam asked turning his head to looks at Dean and Castiel on the other bed.

“I am not totally sure, from what I’ve seen of the memories that are trying to integrate themselves the best thing would be to try and collect them back up and put them back where they can’t be accessed but that might be impossible at this point as he’s been sorting them and fitting them into the rest of his memories since this started. I think all we can do is let him sort them and put them where they belong. I’ve seen them and they are no worse than those of his time in hell but he’s going to be out of sorts until he gets them back in order and deals with them.” Cas stated looking at Dean who was still lying unmoving and unconscious. 

“So there is nothing we can do but let him remember God knows how long he was abused in the future? Hasn’t he been though enough in this time? now the future has to fuck him over as well? I get why he isn’t very up on people. He’s right people are crazy.” Sam sat up and took a swing at the wall putting his fist right through the tacky wallpaper and sheetrock. 

“Expressing your anger and frustration on inanimate objects isn’t going to help anything.” Cas stated dryly as he got up and walked over to heal the broken finger Sam didn’t even notice.

“No it won’t help but it makes me feel like I’m doing something. I just want him to be O.K. and every time I turn around he’s hurt or dealing with shit no one should ever have too. When do we get to catch a break? When is it enough? I am so sick of all of this.” Sam ranted.

Castiel let Sam vent since there was nothing he could really do for either brother. He hated feeling impotent but really there was nothing he could do, it was up to Dean to work through all the memories that had been locked away and come back to himself. The best they could hope for was that Dean could bounce back yet again from what he’d been through.

Dean moaned and rolled over and then sat up and vomited over the side of the bed. Sam and Castiel both went to his side to check on him. 

They both helped get Dean to the bathroom so he could rinse out his mouth. Dean spit a few times and then sat on the closed toilet lid he looked up at Sam and Cas and then in yet another very un-Dean like move he started to sob, tears and snot and great big shuddering breaths. He curled in on himself as much as he could, like if he made himself small enough he could just disappear. 

Sam looked at Dean and just was clueless, what should he do? He debated a moment internally and took Dean into the circle of his arms and just held him trying to offer love and support without words.

“Sammy, can I go home?” Dean asked in a voice so broken it took Sam a few seconds to work out just what Dean was asking.

“Yeah we can get you back to your room and take things from there. I know this isn’t easy but we’ll get through it, we’re Winchester’s and nothing can keep us down.” Sam reassured Dean and he looked up at Castiel “Can you help me get him to the car?” He asked, Cas nodded and they both pretty much carried Dean to the Impala. 

“Thanks Cas, we’ll get him through this. I think he just needs to be someplace he feels safe and he’s made his room his own little sanctuary.” Sam said as he slid into the driver’s seat.

“He’s strong, it may take time for him to sort through all of it but he’ll be fine.” Cas said and vanished.

Sam drove back to the bunker and got Dean settled back in his room. “Do you want something to eat or drink?” He asked.

Dean did that look up through his eyelashes thing and it was that moment Sam realized just why someone might want to take Dean and use him like they had, it was that look, it was pure vulnerability, it was the look that made Sam want to hold and comfort Dean but he could see how someone less scrupulous would want to take that vulnerability and use it to break and abuse it. 

Sam would never asked for the details of what had happened to Dean in the future, but if Dean felt the need to talk he would listen. He didn’t really want the details but if Dean could live it, Sam could hear about it if it helped Dean deal with it.

“I could use a cup of coffee and maybe a snack, I’m feeling… I’m not sure what I’m feeling everything is so screwed up in my head. I feel like I’m going to explode, I feel violated and I don’t know to deal with it because it was so long ago but it feels like it just happened. I am so fucked Sam, what do I do now? How come this is happening. I don’t feel like myself.” Dean said pulling his knees to his chest and returning to the heartbreaking sobbing.

Sam knew that this wasn’t his brother’s normal push it away, lock it up and ignore it method of coping. This was too big to deal with it in Dean’s usual way, they were in new territory and all they could do is go with the flow and try to work things out as they came up. He went and got a few cookies and a cup of hot chocolate for Dean, he placed them on the nightstand and wrapped Dean up in a hug and kept up a litany of how much he was tough, he was loved and they would get through this, it was in the past and he had gotten through it and it had no power over him other than what he gave it. He told him to acknowledge it happened and let it go back to being in the past, he’d get better, it wouldn’t happen right away, it would take time but it would get better. Sam kept it up until Dean managed to eat a few cookies and have a few sips of the now warm hot chocolate, to which Dean raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Sam but drank it anyway. Dean then slipped into sleep. 

Sam got up and took the dishes to the kitchen, put them in the sink and leaned on the counter and for the first time he thought they should have let the Apocalypse happen because if the future condoned the sort of things that were done to his brother, than maybe humanity hadn’t deserved to be saved and all they had been through was wasted. He sighed and went out to look at the stars and get some air.

He had spotted Orion and a few other constellations as he took in the night air. In a few seconds he realized he was no longer alone.

“Cas?” he asked to the darkness.

“No, but don’t be afraid. I’m called Nemamiah and I’ve heard a little of what is on your heart and mind and I just wanted to assure you that the future you and your brother fought for isn’t the future I rescued him from. Your actions and a few of the things I took care of will prevent that. I am sorry that it happened at all but we never thought we’d have to be worried about humanity from the future. We were remiss thinking the minions of Hell were all we had to guards against.” the Angel that identified himself as Nemamiah said as he approached Sam.

Sam looked at the Angel and noticed that he looked very different from all the other Angels he had met but he did remind him a little of Gabriel presence wise. He was in jeans, a Pop Evil t-shirt, his hair was long, dark and tied back in a pony-tail but his eyes were what really stood out to Sam, they were very wide and open, they almost shown with sincerity.

“I just thought I’d stop by and let you know I never really stopped looking in on your brother, I stepped back once Castiel was in the picture but I know Dean pretty well and he will get through this. It won’t be pretty and it will take longer than he’d like but he will put himself together and be alright with your help and support. Take that to heart and don’t feel like all you both have sacrificed wasn’t worth it, it is and will be, you have helped make the future better and you both will continue to do so. Keep your hope and faith alive and it’ll see you through.” Nemamiah said as he laid his hand on Sam’s shoulder and then he was gone. 

“I will try… thanks for saving him.” Sam whispered to the night and then went to check on Dean. They would get through this, Sam had his hope and faith topped off and ready to share with Dean.


End file.
